Heat Passion Night
by dee-mocchan
Summary: "Heh... Kagami-kun kalau mau nembak orang langsung bicara saja ke orangnya langsung kenapa pake curhat di blog segala..." Kuroko mengeryitkan alisnya,menatap Kagami dengan tatapan datar. Sequel of Blue and Red by wen phantom14. Please read that first. Requested PWP fic for her. Warning: PWP, Yaoi. Pair: KagaKuro, mention of AoKise (cuma seuplik). R&R please. :'3


**Heat Passion Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia ini jungkir balik pun, Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang.**

**Summary: ini fic pwp, yakin perlu summary? O.o**

**Rate: M (mas-mas dilarang masuk) /plak**

**A/N: Holaaa saya kembali membawa fic pwp untuk meramaikan hari KagaKuro yang walaupun telat sehari T^T Gomen ne Kuroko dan Kagami... *sujud* ehem... Oke ini fic merupakan kelanjutan fic nya wen phantom14 seperti yang saya sebutkan di summary. Tolong baca yang itu dulu baru kesini... Ini udah lama pengen di buat, tapi baru mood dan sempetnya sekarang... saya buat ini sekitar 2 minggu an, terhalang tumpukan tugas kuliah dan terpaksa begadang berkali-kali, jadi maaf kalau smut dan bahasanya kurang atau bahkan tidak enak di baca. Jujur ini bukan fic smut pertama yang saya buat, tapi yang pertama saya PUBLISH. Okelah, tanpa banyak omong lagi saya ucapkan selamat membaca~ ^_^**

* * *

**BRAKK!**

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar menggelegar layaknya petir menyambar di kala si empunya rumah menutup pintu depan dengan asal, dan mendorong lawan bermainnya ke ruang tamu apartemen miliknya secara paksa. Tanpa basa-basi dan banyak cing-cong Kagami Taiga pemain _ace_ dari tim basket Seirin ini melempar tas miliknya dan Kuroko Tetsuya ke sudut ruangan.

"Kagami-kun, tidak perlu kasar juga bisa kan? Sakit tahu." Ujar si bayangan legendaris Seirin ini sambil mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat tarikan paksa Kagami sedari tadi. Tanpa dia sadari sendiri, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, teman bermain Kagami yang selalu memasang _poker face_ ini memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda kesal.

Pemandangan indah yang jarang Kagami lihat.

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang memiliki keberadaan tipis ini cemberut! Manyun dengan unyu-nya!

Kagami sedikit syok melihatnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan lele, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Sementara hati nurani dan hawa nafsunya berperang satu sama lain menyerangnya atau tidak, hingga akhirnya hawa nafsunya yang menang.

"Kuroko...aku..." Kagami mulai bicara namun terhenti untuk menelan ludah. Si macan Seirin ini berusaha menahan diri rupanya.

Mari berhitung tiga detik sampai akhirnya...

Kagami meraih tangan Kuroko dan satu tangannya lagi memegang pipi Kuroko untuk memperoleh perhatiannya. Tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi Kagami menangkap bibir mungil cowok berkulit gading di hadapannya dengan bibir miliknya. Kuroko yang tersentak kaget lama kelamaan mulai terlena dengan alur ciuman Kagami yang kian membara dan membalas ciuman tersebut tidak kalah panasnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di rambut Kagami, menariki helai-helai rambut cepaknya.

Kagami tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman panas itu sebelum akhirnya memperdalam cumbuan mereka melahap bibir Kuroko dengan kasar. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan sesekali menjilati bibir Kuroko. Memberi sinyal bahwa dirinya ingin lebih.

Kuroko yang merasakan sensasi basah di bibirnya dari Kagami, membuka mulutnya mengizinkan cahayanya mengeksplorasi ruang dalam mulutnya. Dapat dia rasakan tangan Kagami yang menjeramah turun di sekujur tubuhnya dan meraba setiap lekukan yang dapat Kagami temukan. Memperkenalkan sentuhan asing dari Kagami seorang yang belum pernah Kuroko rasakan. Jangan lupakan sensasi luar biasa dari lidah Kagami yang tidak pernah absen menyapu bagian-bagian dalam mulut Kuroko dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa satu sama lain yang seketika membuat suhu ruangan lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Oh betapa Kuroko merasa sedang bermimpi saat ini.

_Vanilla._ Itulah yang Kagami rasakan saat lidahnya menjelajahi dan menghapal setiap jajaran gigi dan rongga mulut Kuroko yang menebarkan rasa manis ke indera pengecapan Kagami akibat _vanilla milkshake_ yang Kuroko minum tadi. Kagami mengerang pelan, tidak tahan akan sensasi luar biasa yang ia rasakan hanya karena berciuman dengan Kuroko. Dan rupanya Kagami kecil pun mulai bangun dengan sendirinya akibat meluapnya hawa nafsu Kagami yang tidak terbendung. Dengan kasar Kagami terus mencium Kuroko seperti ingin memakannya. Jemari tangannya yang besar mencengkram erat pipi kiri Kuroko, sementara tangan satunya masih asyik menggerayangi tubuh mantan pemain keenam Teikou tersebut.

Bosan mengitari tangannya ke seluruh bagian dada dan punggung Kuroko yang masih lengkap dengan kemeja seragamnya, Kagami melingkarkan lengan kanannya di sekitar pinggang Kuroko, membawanya lebih dekat ke pelukannya. Membuat Kuroko mendesah pelan dan segera memutuskan pertautan kedua bibir mereka yang tadi menempel satu sama lain karena keduanya perlu bernapas. Dapat Kuroko rasakan Kagami kecil terbangun di sekitar perutnya akibat tidak adanya jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Yang untungnya Kagami dan Kuroko belum sehelai pun menanggalkan pakaian mereka. Sementara si pemilik tangan nakal tadi mengganti aliran permainannya yang tadi melahap penuh nafsu bibir Kuroko, kini berganti menghujani wajah Kuroko dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil sebagai bentuk afeksi darinya. Kening, pelipis kanan dan kiri, kedua alis Kuroko yang sedikit tebal, kedua iris mata _baby blue_-nya yang tertutup, hidung kecilnya, kedua pipi, dan juga bibir mungil Kuroko tidak luput dari perhatian Kagami.

Kagami menjauhkan jarak tubuh mereka setelah puas menghujani wajah Kuroko dengan kecupannya. Di lihatnya Kuroko masih terengah-engah mengambil napas sebanyak ia perlukan dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Peluh membanjiri kening Kuroko, memperlihatkan bulir demi bulir yang jatuh ke sisi lehernya. Kedua tangan Kuroko meremas baju seragam Kagami di bagian dadanya. Kagami menyunggingkan cengirannya sambil menaruh kepalanya ke bahu Kuroko dengan manja dan memeluknya tidak begitu erat.

"Mau melanjutkan ini di kamarku atau..." bisik Kagami tepat di telinga kiri Kuroko. Dengan sengaja tangannya bergerak turun ke arah tempat Kuroko kecil bersarang. Cengirannya bertambah lebar begitu mendengar Kuroko mengerang pelan saat bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif si sentuh oleh Kagami. Dengan iseng tangannya terus beraksi sambil bibir Kagami sibuk teralihkan oleh leher putih pucat Kuroko yang terlihat menggiurkan. Kesibukannya tidak berlangsung lama karena kemudian-

"Hihihi...huhu...hehehe..bwahaha-argh! Jauhkan tanganmu dari pinggangku Kuroko sialan!" Kagami mendorong paksa tangan Kuroko akibat risih.

-seorang Kuroko menggelitiki pinggang Kagami yang sangat ia tahu mudah geli.

Kuroko yang sudah kebal dengan segala macam kata-kata kasar Kagami menurut saja menjauhkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kontrol dirimu Kagami-kun. Aku tahu dari adegan cium-cium leher tadi itu mengarah kemana. Aku tidak mau kita nyaris melakukan itu di lantai ruang tamu apartemenmu hanya karena kau tidak sabaran. Pokoknya kalau mau melakukan itu di kamarmu! Besok kan ada pelajaran olahraga, belum lagi latihan basket. Kalau aku lengah sedikit pasti pelatih dan kapten marah-marah padaku. Kalau badanku remuk kelamaan berada di atas lantai, memangnya Kagami-kun mau tanggung jawab?" Kuroko menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, wajah memelas ala Nigou.

Kagami cuma bisa melongo. Pacar mungilnya yang kelihatan unyu-unyu dan pasang tampang datar itu cuma kamuflase belaka. Nyatanya yah begini, Kuroko banyak maunya. Dan ceramah dadakan Kuroko sebelumnya sukses membunuh mood berehem-ehem ria Kagami dengan si bayangan yang tadi Kagami rasa seperti menahan kentut berjam-jam saking tidak tahannya.

Menghela napas sambil menahan marah Kagami mau tidak mau menuruti kemauan sang uke tercinta. Yah daripada di _Ignite Pass_ Kuroko, mending ia mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Kagami mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah. Dia lalu berjalan melewati Kuroko yang tidak jauh dari pintu apartemennya, lalu mengunci pintu. Kuroko sendiri berjalan ke tempat tas mereka yang Kagami asal buang tadi untuk mengambilnya. Namun belum sempat dirinya mengambil tas mereka, sepasang tangan kekar mengangkat Kuroko ke atas memutar arahnya menghadap, dalam sekejap wajahnya bertemu dengan punggung si surai merah-hitam dalam posisi terbalik dimana badannya berada di salah satu pundak Kagami. Mengendongnya seperti membawa karung beras.

"Kagami-kun. Turunkan aku."Kedua kaki Kuroko berayun-ayun, protes minta turun. Yang membopong Kuroko cuek bebek lalu menjawab ala kadarnya, "Tidak mau. Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi." Kagami pun mempercepat langkahnya lalu di bantingnya pintu kamarnya sendiri kemudian di tutup dengan frekuensi keras yang sama menggunakan kakinya.

**(*o*)**

Kagami meletakkan Kuroko ke atas tempat tidurnya yang boleh di sayangkan tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk mereka berbaring terlentang tanpa berdesakan. Kagami lalu menindih Kuroko dan menatap lekat kedua iris baby blue Kuroko yang bersinar akibat pancaran sinar bintang-bintang musim panas dan lampu dari luar yang cukup terang menorehkan secercah cahaya ke dalam kamar Kagami yang gelap. Seolah terhipnotis oleh kedua mata Kuroko yang indah itu Kagami hanya bisa diam membisu sambil menggumamkan nama Kuroko berkali-kali dengan pelan.

Kuroko dapat melihat keraguan di dalam mata Kagami yang terus menatapnya. Dirinya tahu bahwa Kagami berusaha keras menahan hawa nafsunya yang memuncak untuk mengklaim Kuroko di saat mereka belum lama jadian. Tanpa kata-kata pun Kuroko tahu arti dari gerakan Kagami yang hanya menindih dan mengelus kedua pipinya dengan lembut, tanpa melakukan hal lain dari itu. Kagami meminta izin dari Kuroko sendiri. Dan melihat situasi yang kemungkinan sudah berjalan lebih dari sepuluh menit tanpa keduanya melakukan apapun, Kagami tidak akan bertindak sampai Kuroko mengizinkannya.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Kagami-kun, aku bersumpah akan melaporkan pada Akashi-kun kau menganiayaku, kalau kau tidak bertindak sekarang juga." Mata Kuroko menyipit beberapa inchi nada bicaranya sedikit menusuk tapi untungnya cukup membawa perhatian Kagami kembali ke realita.

"Cih ah... Jangan lapor-lapor si maniak gunting itu dong," Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang entah kutuan atau menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Kuroko tersenyum sesaat sebelum sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Kagami perlahan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kagami-kun tidak perlu khawatir. Aku percaya padamu. Jadi sekarang tinggal terserah kau saja."

Ucapan Kuroko meluluhkan sudah keraguan yang terbesit dalam benak Kagami. Mengumpulkan kembali percaya dirinya, Kagami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas tertunda mereka.

Kagami menundukkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Kuroko di bawahnya. Dengan yakin ia mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan perlahan. Namun tempo lambat itu berubah ketika Kuroko dengan cepat menarik helaian rambut Kagami dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Kagami. Ciuman yang pada awalnya bersifat malu-malu kini menjadi lebih beringas. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara keduanya. Mereka seperti berkeinginan melahap satu sama lain. Lidah saling menari dengan indah, luka mulai menggores di atas bibir bawah yang membengkak, saliva yang turun di kedua ujung bibir mereka, cengkraman tangan yang berada di masing-masing belakang kepala semakin kuat. Sepasang iris mata ruby menatap lekat pemuda biru di bawahnya yang tidak membuka matanya. Terlalu terbawa kenikmatan yang terasa di sekujur tubuh mungilnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kuroko melepaskan ciuman mereka begitu merasakan paru-parunya seperti terbakar karena kekurangan oksigen. Kedua napas mereka saling beradu. Seperti habis berlomba lari, dengan cepat mereka menghirup oksigen yang dibutuhkan.

Kagami yang lebih cepat menenangkan diri dan berhasil mengatur napas, tanpa pikir panjang mulai menciumi setiap jengkal dan lekukan leher mulus Kuroko yang pucat. Posisi kepala Kuroko yang menoleh ke samping membuatnya lebih mudah mengakses tujuannya. Kali ini Kuroko tidak mengelak. Tangannya malah berdiam di belakang tengkuk Kagami yang masih memberi kecupan-kecupan di lehernya. Seolah Kuroko tidak membiarkan Kagami lepas darinya.

Kagami merasa berada di awang-awang. Kuroko memiliki rasa kulit yang berbeda dari makanan yang pernah ia coba. Manis, seolah melambangkan warna kulitnya yang pucat dan menggoda itu.

"Ah! Mmm, nhnn, Ka-Kagami-kun..." Sensasi nikmat tersebut yang membuat Kagami tidak bisa melepaskan kuncian bibirnya dari leher Kuroko. Beberapa kali Kagami hanya sekedar mengecup, menjilat panjang leher Kuroko, dan sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya layak lebah menghisap madu. Meninggalkan bekas gigitan disana untuk semua orang lihat. Erangan serta desahan penuh nikmat yang berasal dari Kuroko pun tak terelakkan.

Dengan tidak sabar akhirnya Kagami mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan Kuroko. Ingin cepat merasakan kontak langsung antar kulit. Kagami mulai memperhatikan Kagami kecil dan Kuroko kecil yang sejak awal permainan terabaikan. Dengan genggaman yang pas tapi tidak terlalu kuat, Kagami mulai memompa milik mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Bibirnya kini ganti kesibukan menuju dada Kuroko. Memberi perhatian lebih kepada dua tonjolan istimewa di dadanya. Membuat pemuda surai baby blue itu mendesah makin menjadi-jadi.

"Uhn..ahhh...mmm...argh!" Erangan Kuroko berubah menjadi teriakan ketika Kagami menggigit dan mengulum tonjolan di dada bagian kirinya seperti mengemut permen. Tangan kirinya memilin dan menyubit pasangan dari tonjolan sebelah kiri Kuroko. Badan Kuroko terangkat dan punggungnya menggeliat merespon yang Kagami lakukan untuk menyenangkannya. Tangan Kuroko berpindah ke sisinya sendiri dan mencengkram seprei di bawah mereka sebagai gantinya. Terlalu lemas untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya sendiri. Sentuhan dari Kagami seolah memberi efek tersengat listrik terhadap tubuhnya yang dua kali lipat lebih sensitif ketika dirinya sedang berhasrat.

Kagami menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Kuroko akibat sentuhannya. Dengan sengaja kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari milik mereka berdua, lalu menyodorkan jari-jarinya ke hadapan Kuroko.

"Buat jari-jariku sangat basah Kuroko. Hanya itu yang bisa kau dapat malam ini." Ucapan Kagami dengan suara rendahnya yang nyaris mengalahkan Aomine, membuat Kuroko terpana beberapa saat sebelum jari-jari Kagami mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Memintanya untuk mengikuti perintah si pemilik tangan. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk antara khawatir dan tergoda, Kuroko pun membuka mulutnya, membuat jari-jari milik Kagami yang bisa di bilang besar menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sebisa mungkin Kuroko membasahi jari-jari itu hingga tidak ada bagian yang kering. Karena tingkat resiko dari permainan mereka malam ini, bergantung seberapa besar usahanya meminimalisir masalah tersebut. Melalui bagaimana ia benar-benar membuat basah jari-jari Kagami. Mengingat Kagami hanya akan mengandalkan itu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Kagami memperhatikan Kuroko dengan seksama. Mencoba mengontrol nafsunya yang sudah seperti akan meledak kapanpun. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat Kuroko yang menjilat dan menghisapi jari-jarinya seakan mereka adalah lolipop yang sangat manis, membuat Kagami menelan ludah dengan paksa. Apalagi di tambah Kuroko memegang tangan Kagami dengan erat seperti anak kecil yang tidak rela boneka kesayangannya di rebut orang. Sebagai tambahan, Kuroko menatap balik tatapan intens Kagami dengan mata sayu, dimana peluh mulai membasahi wajahnya. Semburat merah tipis nampak di kedua pipinya. Benar-benar tatapan yang menggoda.

Kagami mati-matian mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersabar. Demi Tuhan, dirinya bukanlah orang yang mesum seperti pemuda dakian mantan cahaya pacarnya itu. Yang kebetulan lagi bersin-bersin mendadak di tempat lain bersama pasangannya si pemuda pirang cengeng yang lalu merengek karena terkena semprotan bersin Aomine tepat di wajahnya. Kasihan banget sih kamu Kise...

Oke mari tinggalkan pasangan hitam-putih yang tiba-tiba nyempil barusan.

Merasa level kesabarannya di ambang batas, Kagami menarik keluar jari-jari tangannya dari kehangatan rongga mulut Kuroko. Di pastikan akan berpindah kehangatan di bagian lain dari tubuh Kuroko.

Satu tangannya yang kering menahan Kuroko supaya tidak banyak bergerak di sekitar pinggulnya. Menarik napas dalam, Kagami memajukkan satu jari tangannya kedalam pintu masuk Kuroko. Kuroko memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu mengganggu berada di dalam tubuhnya. Kagami berusaha menenangkan Kuroko dengan memberinya kecupan di wajahnya dengan lembut. Setelah dirasa Kuroko cukup tenang, Kagami menambahkan langsung dua jari menyusul telunjuknya ke dalam Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru terang itu mengerang begitu merasakan jari-jari Kagami yang menekuk menyentuh sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat Kuroko berasa melihat bintang-bintang dalam penglihatannya.

"Hehehe, aku menemukannya..." Walaupun di penuhi peluh dan miliknya sudah nyaris berwarna ungu karena nafsunya memuncak, Kagami tetap menikmati segala erangan yang Kuroko keluarkan karena ulahnya. Jarang-jarang melihat Kuroko ekspresif begini. Sepertinya Kagami bakalan doyan melihat Kuroko yang bernafsu tinggi.

"Ka-Kagami-kun...mhmm...mhah...aku sudah tidak tahan...cepat lakukan saja!" Protes dari Kuroko hanya membuat Kagami terkekeh, tapi menuruti permintaannya. Satu persatu Kagami mengeluarkan semua jemarinya dari dalam Kuroko. Persiapkan miliknya menuju pintu masuk Kuroko, Kagami membasahi miliknya sendiri seadanya dengan air liur dan keringat miliknya. Tidak higienis memang, tapi Kagami lebih memilih kotor daripada harus memasuki pacarnya yang imut-imut itu dalam keadaan kering.

Menyentuh pipi Kuroko dengan sebelah tangannya, Kagami berkata dengan nada berbisik. "Kuroko... Aku masuk ya?" Kuroko yang tidak mempercayai suaranya untuk menjawab hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia serius mengatakan bahwa sepenuhnya mempercayai Kagami. Hal tersebut tidak menghentikan Kagami meminta izin lagi, alih-alih Kuroko berubah pikiran mereka masih bisa berhenti.

Kagami tersenyum melihat tampang gugup terpasang di wajah Kuroko. Bersamaan dengan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Kuroko, Kagami mencium bibir Kuroko. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sensasi terbakar pertama kalinya di masuki seseorang.

"Mmphh-" Napas Kuroko tercekat. Setitik air mata mulai muncul di ujung kedua mata berwarna cerah Kuroko. Sakit. Rasanya seperti di belah dari dalam. Secara otomatis badannya menggeliat protes. Kagami menahannya bergerak dengan badannya yang lebih besar. Kuncian bibirnya dengan Kagami membuatnya tidak bisa berteriak atau sekedar mendesah. Semuanya seperti di serap oleh Kagami yang semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mulai saling bertautan. Tidak hanya sekali Kuroko menggigit bibir Kagami dan tangannya mencakari punggung Kagami. Bentuk pelampiasan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya karena tidak bisa berteriak. Kagami memulai tempo dorongannya dengan pelan setelah membiarkan Kuroko terbiasa dengan ukurannya.

"Mmm...ahhh...nnhh..ahhh..." Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu erangan nikmat mulai menggantikan desis lirihan rasa sakit dari Kuroko. Saat itulah Kagami mempercepat tempo permainan mereka sambil memompa milik Kuroko dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Kagami belum puas bertindak. Ia ingin mengklaim Kuroko dalam maupun luar. Pikiran posesif itulah yang membuatnya kini kembali menyerang leher Kuroko. Kali ini ke sisi sebelah kiri yang belum diramaikan oleh tanda kepemilikan darinya.

"Ahh! Nhhn..mmm Kagami-k-kun..."Tanpa aba-aba Kagami menggigit leher pucat itu dan menghisapnya sampai berubah warna. Kedua tangannya tidak diam. Tangan kirinya mulai mengajak bermain puting dada Kuroko ke ronde dua sampai mengeras sebelum beralih ke satunya lagi. Oh tentu saja Kagami tidak akan melupakan Kuroko kecil yang sudah menegang dan tegak berdiri minta di perhatikan. Tangannya mulai meraba panjang milik Kuroko sebelum menggoda ujungnya. Dimana cairan hasrat Kuroko mulai mengalir keluar. Hentakannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun menyerang lubang Kuroko.

"Ka-Kagami-kun...ahnnn mmmm...ahhh...aku ti-tidak ta-tahan la..lagi..." Empat titik tersensitifnya sudah menderita akibat perlakuan Kagami. Leher, puting dada, kejantanannya, juga bagian dalamnya. Semua telah dirajam tanpa ampun oleh Kagami.

"Keluarkan saja Kuroko...ahh.. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan..." Mempercepat gerakan memompanya dari hentakannya. Kagami seolah memaksa Kuroko mengeluarkan hasratnya yang sudah tidak terbendung.

"Arghhhhh... Kagami-kuuuuuuuun..." Satu teriakan namanya, Kuroko mengeluarkan hasratnya ke sekitar perutnya dan perut Kagami. Seketika badannya menggigil akibat efek tersebut. Pandangannya menjauh dari realita. Yang Kuroko bisa lihat hanyalah putih. Sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas kasur.

Kagami yang merasakan bagian dalam Kuroko menegang dan sempit sesaat akhirnya membanjiri lubang Kuroko dengan cairan hasratnya. Jika Kuroko meneriakan namanya dengan keras, Kagami hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara dalam sunyinya malam. Menyusul Kuroko ke dunia kenikmatan langit ke tujuh. Melupakan sesaat segalanya.

Kagami ambruk diatas tubuh Kuroko yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Keduanya tidak berkata. Sibuk menenangkan diri dari aktivitas tadi. Deruan napas terengah-engah terdengar dari kedua pemuda merah-biru di ruangan itu.

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap sayu Kagami di atasnya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Kagami dengan pelan sebelum kedua matanya terpejam dan napasnya berubah teratur. Perlahan Kuroko menyerah kepada kelelahan yang mengundangnya ke alam mimpi dan tertidur.

Kagami mengangkat kepalanya begitu pendengaran menangkap suara napas Kuroko yang naik dan turun dengan teratur. Kagami tersenyum tipis. Berpindah posisi tengkurap ke samping, dengan satu tangan Kagami meraih selimut yang berada di kaki Kuroko dan menyelimuti mereka. Lalu dia menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya. Menahan semua berat badan di sikunya. Dilihatnya wajah malaikat Kuroko saat tidur. Begitu tenang dan damai. Seolah beban hilang dari ekspresi wajahnya yang bisa di bilang memang terlihat innocent itu. Kagami mengingat lagi peristiwa pulang dari Maji burger sebelum mereka sibuk di atas ranjangnya. Membuatnya tertawa ringan ketika kejadian tadi terputar di kepalanya.

**(*o*)**

_**Flashback**_

Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan dalam sunyi. Pasca acara ehem kencan ehem mereka di Maji burger tadi, suasana diantara mereka sedikit canggung. Setelah Kagami mengancam Kuroko akan berakhir malam ini karena memperlihatkan _blog-_nya yang sudah jelas keputusan yang salah, Kuroko akhirnya tidak lagi menggubris masalah itu.

Jadi disinilah mereka berjalan di trotoar jalanan yang ramai walaupun malam kian mencekam.

Kuroko masih asyik menyesap _Vanilla Milkshake_ ronde keduanya, setelah memaksa Kagami membelikannya sebagai imbalan tutup mulut tidak mengumbar-umbar soal blog tentang si pemuda biru di sampingnya a.k.a dirinya sendiri. Kagami sendiri masih mengunyah burger kelimanya yang tidak sempat ia habiskan karena sudah larut malam.

Kagami melirik Kuroko yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Binar mata Kuroko menunjukkan ketertarikan akan sesuatu apapun yang sedang ia lihat. Penasaran Kagami pun bertanya,"Kuroko, nyam nyam nyam kau sedang lihat apa? Sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu...nyam nyam nyam..."

"Hm? Oh ini cuma baca sms dari Kise-kun yang bilang tumben-tumbenan Aomine-kun mengajaknya jalan-jalan...slurp slurp..." Okeh ucapan Kuroko tadi sedikit ambigu buat para pembaca yang mengerti maksud author. Yang tidak menemukan ambigunya dimana ya sudah lupakanlah... Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sih dengan duo merah-biru ini? Makan dengan mulut penuh dimana etika mereka? Sambil jalan pula... Weleh-weleh.

"Oh." Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, Kagami otomatis ikut berhenti.

"Hm? Kenapa Kuroko?" Masih mulut penuh makanan Kagami bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kagami-kun benar-benar puitis yah..."

"Hah?"

Kuroko berdeham sebelum membuka mulutnya," **'****Hei, tahukah kau?**

**Perasaan yang tak tersampaikan ini...**

**Ingin ku ungkapkan.. Ingin ku kukatakan.**

**Tetapi tidak bisa, suaraku tak keluar,**

**tercekat di tenggorokan**

**Tapi suatu hari nanti...**

**akan kusampaikan padamu...'** Heh... Kagami-kun kalau mau nembak orang langsung bicara saja ke orangnya langsung kenapa pake curhat di _blog_ segala..." Kuroko mengeryitkan alisnya sedikit lalu menatap Kagami dengan tatapan datar lagi. Dasar licik. Kuroko malah buka _blog_ postingan Kagami lagi dan bohong baca sms dari Kise. Yah tidak bohong juga sih, hanya saja sms itu sudah ia baca sepuluh menit yang lalu.

**Brukk! Bruk brukk!**

Bukan, bukan Kagami yang pingsan. Tapi setumpuk burger di tangannya yang jatuh efek syok tadi. Wajah Kagami berhenti berekspresi dengan tidak elitnya. Rahangnya membuka lebar, matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya membatu seketika.

"Kagami-kun? Bumi ke Kagami-kun, haloooo," Kuroko melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kagami. Yang bersangkutan masih membatu, daripada ikutan bengong Kuroko akhirnya memunguti kembali burger-burger malang Kagami yang jatuh tadi ke dalam tasnya. Tidak baik membuang makanan... Buat Nigou kan lumayan...

Niat menjahili Kagami terbesit dalam kepala Kuroko. Mengambil satu burger dari tanah yang untungnya semua masih layak makan, karena masih terbungkus, Kuroko membuka bungkus itu dan menerjangnya ke dalam mulut Kagami yang masih menganga lebar seperti sepatu jebol.

"Huek...uhuk...uhuk. Kuroko sialan! Seenak jidat masukin burger utuh ke mulutku! Keselek tahu!" Kagami sibuk terbatuk-batuk setelah melepeh burger hina yang menyiksa tenggorokannya tadi.

"Habisnya Kagami tiba-tiba bengong di tengah jalan. Aku takut kau kerasukan setan. Merepotkan pasti jadinya." Dengan muka polos Kuroko menjawab seadanya. Ugh, keuntungan berdampak kesialan bagi orang lain punya tampang imut seperti Kuroko.

"Oh. Ada lagi nih puisi buatan Kagami-kun..." Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan tampang _horror_ mendengarnya.

"** 'Saat itu, kau datang...**

**Biru...**

**Hanya warna itu memenuhi seluruh pandanganku.**

**Rambut biru... Mata biru...**

**Aku terpesona melihatnya...**

**Badan yang mungil, kulit yg putih...'** Aku tersinggung Kagami-kun. Aku bukan perempuan. Badanku tidak mungil..." Kuroko protes di tengah pembacaan puisinya yang kurang menjiwai karena tidak di ikuti nada yang sesuai dan malah dengan tampang datar.

"Argh! Hentikaaaan! Jangan di teruskan Kuroko sialaaaaan!" Kagami mencoba meraih ponsel Kuroko. Malangnya Kuroko malah menghilang memakai jurus Misdirection andalannya dan muncul di belakang Kagami.

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya lagi,"Apalagi kata-kata puisi yang ini: **Pandangan itu, wajah itu**

**manis sekali.** Aku ini laki-laki Kagami-kun. Laki-laki tidak manis..." Kini kerutan dahi itu di temani dengan bibir Kuroko yang sedikit maju.

Kagami celingukan panik sendiri begitu melihat beberapa orang yang lewat memperhatikan mereka. Tidak sedikit yang berbisik membicarakan mereka. Beberapa orang terkekeh menertawakan.

"Oh masih ada lagi kalimatnya... A- ugh!*"

"Aaaaarggghhhh!" Kagami yang tidak tahan di permalukan di depan publik, menarik paksa tangan Kuroko dan berlari. Melesat dari lokasi memalukan tadi tanpa pikir panjang.

_**End of Flashback**_

Dan begitulah awal dari kegiatan mereka di kamar Kagami.

.

.

.

**End**

***Aku suka... Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu.**

* * *

**A/N 2:** ***author mati selesai ngetik fic ini* R&R please minna-san *melambaikan tangan menyerah* btw puisi diatas buatan wen loh, saya cuman nulis smut dan plotnya. :D  
**


End file.
